Need You Now
by FlameTamer16
Summary: He can't remember her, and she needs him. He's lost. She's alone. He's trapped. She's broken. TLH Percabeth - Lady Antebellum songfic.


Need You Now

She paced back and forth around the cabin, the sea green walls glowing faintly in the dark. A few thin moon beams shone in through the partially opened window, casting strange shadows across the room. Eventually she came to a stop before it, gazing out to the ocean. The waves that lapped the shore were quiet and peaceful. _Too _much so. Why was he so calm?

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the stream of memories that threatened to flood her head. Once happy, they were too painful now.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

A strange sound escaped her lips, halfway between a strangled moan and a sigh. She couldn't keep doing this.

She grabbed a round, flat object from underneath his bed – she had kept it there a few nights ago, in case the temptation proved too much. In case the pain was too great.

_Reaching for the phone _

'_Cause I can't fight it anymore_

Was he thinking of her? Did he even _remember _her? Or was he completely worry free, had he found a new girlfriend, and had no memory of anything that had happened? Of who she was? Of who _he _was?

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

There was only one way to find out.

She sat cross legged on his bed, pulling the video shield onto her lap. Making a silent prayer to whatever god would listen, she spoke to the round slab of metal, her voice wavering.

"Roman Camp, San Francisco."

Would it even work? Would it still be light over there, even with the time difference?

The screen on the shield shimmered, but barely a thing appeared other than an assortment of shadows, dancing around the metal plate.

She choked back a sob. What she would give just to _see _him.  
>It all felt wrong. Right now, she shouldn't be alone. His strong arms should be wrapped around her waist, his lips should be at her ear, whispering comforting words, and she should be able to feel his steady heartbeat, calming her own.<p>

Instead, she had nothing.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone_

_And I Need You Now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_

_And I Need You Now_

Her arms wrapped around her knees, she let the tears fall, the bottled up fear, anger, heartbreak, longing, anguish, _pain_…she was sick and tired of her own stupid bravado act, but what other choice did she have? She was a daughter of Athena, and daughters of Athena…

Oh, but who even _cared _anymore?

So she openly sobbed, and let it out for the first time since he had vanished, since she had lost him. She _needed _him. And he was gone.

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just Need You Now_

Xx~xX

He sat alone in his barrack, staring blankly at the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, that part of him was gone with his memory. Something was wrong, something _big _he should remember, but he just…couldn't. That was all there was to it.

It felt like he hadn't even been alive, like he was just mindlessly going through each day, waiting for something. Just waiting, not living. But for _what _he had no idea, and it scared him. Would he just be waiting like this his whole life for something that would never come?

_Another shot of whisky_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_She'll come_, a small part of his mind whispered to him, almost like an instinct.

He closed his eyes, and was greeted with a flash of blonde hair, grey eyes, a sarcastic smile, a bronze knife…who _was _this person, and why was she haunting him like an everlasting nightmare?

No. Nightmare would be the wrong word.

Who was she? His friend? His enemy? Someone close to him, obviously, but it did nothing but fuel his curiosity and the desire to remember.

He found himself staring at the door again, as if hoping the mysterious blonde girl with grey eyes would just walk in with the answers he craved. Wanted. _Needed_.

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

His stomach felt like led as he reluctantly lay down on his rock-hard bed, another day ending without any more knowledge than the last. Surely nothing could be worse than this, not knowing who you are, not knowing where you came from, who your friends are, even where you belong. He didn't even know if he had someone waiting on him.

_It's a quarter after one__, __I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I Need You Now__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__, b__ut I've lost all control__  
><em>_And I Need You Now_

Probably not though, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. Who would be waiting on _him_?

Xx~xX

She was empty. She couldn't feel a thing as she surveyed the Argo 11, or as she glanced at the empty Poseidon table at lunch. Empty, with no emotion whatsoever. She'd rather feel pain than be like this. She hardly felt human at all, more like half dead. Surely anything was better than this.

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

So she returned to his cabin. Nobody questioned her, or stood in her way. Even if they had, she would have hardly noticed.

She picked up the scrapbook he had clumsily put together for her, and managed a small, watery smile. She opened it up to reveal the dozens of pictures – them and Grover in front of Thalia's pine after their first quest, after the Chariot Race during their second summer, the dance on Olympus after he had saved her, them at the fireworks, during a particularly interesting Capture the Flag, and then after the war, them with their hands intertwined, her head against his shoulder, him carrying her bridal style as she fought to be put down – a tear escaped and fell on one of the more recent ones – him with his arms wrapped securely around her, sitting by the ocean.

_It's a quarter after one__, __I'm all alone__  
><em>_And I Need You Now__  
><em>_And I said I wouldn't call__, b__ut I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I Need You Now_

"Gods, Percy. Where are you?"

Xx~xX

He shouldn't have doubted her.

Yes, they were the most agonizing days of his life. But the joy he felt that day – indescribable.

She stood there, at the lead of a troop of 'enemy' ranks, as the Romans called there, her blazing grey eyes locked on his. And the minute he saw her, everything clicked into place.

___And I don't know how__I can do without__  
><em>_I just Need You Now_

He strode forward, past all the armed Romans, past his commander, past even Lupa, and pulled her into his arms. She fit perfectly, like it was her place there. Immediately, that waiting sensation vanished. He knew who he was. He knew who they were. And most importantly…

"Annabeth."

He didn't notice his eyes were moist until now, and he did nothing to hide it. Her name flowed from his tongue like he'd said it a thousand times, and it just…fit.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Seaweed Brain," he heard in his ear, although her voice cracked twice.

"Hey," he said, smiling for the first time in a month.

"I may be a Seaweed Brain, but even I'm not that stupid."

_Oh baby, I need you now__  
><em>

_~End~_


End file.
